Pères et fils
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Collab avec PinkBlueGreen et Washington-Jones !] Dans le cadre d'une enquête, Gibbs doit faire appel à Senior, ce qui est bien loin de ravir le fils de ce dernier. Jethro risque d'ailleurs de le regretter. Un DiNozzo attire déjà beaucoup de problèmes, mais alors deux...
1. Gwen : C'était avant

**Titre :** Pères et fils

**Auteurs :** Gwenetsi, PinkBlueGreen et Washington-Jones

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** N.C.I.S.

**Saison :** Après l'épisode 807 (celui avec DiNozzo Senior)

**Résumé :** Dans le cadre d'une enquête, Gibbs doit faire appel à Senior, ce qui est bien loin de ravir le fils de ce dernier. Jethro risque d'ailleurs de le regretter. Un DiNozzo attire déjà beaucoup de problèmes, mais alors deux..

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas notre propriété.

**Notes des auteurs :** Collaboration qui, nous l'espérons, devrait vous plaire. Elle est née sur le forum où nous, pauvres malades de l'AIPM, nous retrouvons régulièrement.

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : Gwenetsi<p>

Prochain chapitre par : PinkBlueGreen

* * *

><p><strong>Pères et fils<strong>

.

_Ce qu'il y a de meilleur en nous est lié à l'amour que nous portons à la famille, car cela montre la mesure de stabilité qui est elle-même à la mesure de notre loyauté._

Haniel Long

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - C'était avant<strong>

.

Washington D.C. C'était une ville qu'il appréciait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle visite. La capitale avait son charme et cela lui plaisait. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas comparable à New-York, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aimait cet endroit. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, la principale étant que son fils résidait là.

Junior vivait ici, loin de lui. C'était mieux pour tous les deux. Ils avaient du mal à partager un même espace plus de quelques heures. C'était de notoriété publique que le fils n'appréciait que très moyennement les visites de son père. Près de trente-cinq ans d'éloignement avaient fait leur œuvre. Tous deux le déploraient. Leur complicité d'antan n'était plus que quelques souvenirs chéris en secret dans un coin reculé de leurs esprits.

C'est dans ces moments comme celui-ci, où ils regrettaient l'état de leur relation, qu'il repensait à sa femme. Junior avait moins hérité d'elle que de lui, mais quand il le regardait, c'est elle qu'il voyait. Ils avaient en commun une chose qu'il avait toujours admirée. Ils étaient fidèles. Il ne fallait pas prendre le mot dans son sens strict. Il fallait le prendre de la manière la plus large possible. Tous deux étaient fidèles par l'affection, l'amour bien sûr, mais aussi par leur loyauté et leur honnêteté. Tenter d'expliquer cela n'était pas facile et sans doute pas nécessaire. Ils étaient fidèles. Cela voulait tout dire.

À l'angle de la rue, il s'arrêta. Il prit le temps de sortir son portefeuille et d'en tirer une des photos qu'elle contenait. Elle s'était abîmée avec le temps. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher après son fils. Il la regardait chaque matin, restait perdu dans ses pensées de longues minutes. Il lui arrivait souvent de la ressortir dans la journée, mue par l'irrémédiable envie de la voir, de _le_ voir.

Lui se trouvait à gauche, tenant une canne à pêche, son fils à droite. Ils encadraient leur prise sur un des bords du bateau. Sa femme prenait la photo. En arrière plan, la mer était d'un bleu splendide. Les quelques nuages n'empêchaient pas de distinguer le temps magnifique qu'il faisait. Preuve en était d'ailleurs le T-Shirt blanc aux rayures vertes de Junior. Tous deux souriaient à l'objectif, heureux.

C'était un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Il datait d'avant la mort de sa femme. Cela le rendait d'autant plus important à ses yeux.

Il passa sa main sur le papier glacé. Comme à chaque fois, les rires de cette journée lui parvenaient aux oreilles comme si il revivait la scène. Il revoyait les visages des deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur, il entendait de nouveau leurs voix. Tout était si bien en ce temps là.

Il eut un léger soupire, puis se décida à ranger la photographie. Il reprit ensuite sa route. Plus qu'une centaine de mètres et il serait devant le bâtiment fédéral.

* * *

><p>À sa grande surprise, quelqu'un l'attendait dans le hall. Il eut un magnifique sourire en reconnaissant Abby. C'était ce à quoi ce reconnaissait un DiNozzo, son sourire, une sorte de marque de fabrique.<p>

La gothique semblait survoltée. Il se demandait souvent comme elle faisait pour canaliser toute l'énergie qu'elle avait en elle. La caféine n'était pas réputée pour garder son self-contrôle. Or, comme à son habitude, la jeune femme sirotait un immense gobelet de sa boisson favorite à la fraise.

- Tony ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'il fut près d'elle.

Son sourire se fit plus grand.

- Abby ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi ! dit-elle avec ravissement.

Elle partit alors dans un de ses monologues dont elle avait le secret, expliquant pourquoi les gens avaient plaisir à se retrouver et les comportements adoptés dans ces moments là. Il ne se rendit compte qu'ils avaient passé la sécurité qu'une fois devant l'ascenseur. Elle avait cessé de parler et le regardait intensément.

- Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

- Comment je vais vous différencier ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tous les deux, vous vous appelez pareil, expliqua-t-elle.

- Junior et Senior quand le contexte ne se prête pas pour faire la différence, répondit-il avec la force de l'habitude.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre en montant dans la cabine de métal.

- D'accord, finit-elle par déclarer.

Il entra à son tour.

- Et Ziva, s'informa-t-il, comment va-t-elle ?

- À l'heure actuelle, elle est avec votre fils à tenter d'attraper un témoin pour l'enquête.

- Attraper ?

- Il n'aime pas avoir affaire à la justice.

- Il a tort. Aider le NCIS pour une enquête a quelque chose de palpitant !

- On va faire une super équipe ! termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	2. PBG : Comme lui

**Merci pour vos coms!**

**Oui, avec Senior, son fils et Gibbs, ça va donner!**

**Mais découvrez par vous même...**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : PinkBlueGreen<p>

Prochain chapitre par : Washington-Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Comme lui<strong>

.

- C'est quand même pas très sympa !

Le ton boudeur et légèrement irritant de l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo n'alarma pas Ziva alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur amenant à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs bureaux. Elle était placée légèrement à l'avant de l'italien qui s'était avachi tout contre la paroi de métal.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, Tony.

Il plissa le nez et croisa les bras devant lui.

- Tu m'as poussé !

- Tu étais sur mon chemin, encore en train de citer des paroles vaseuses sur un de tes films… Et cet homme s'enfuyait !

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- _Fight Club_ n'est pas un film, Ziva. C'est une œuvre d'art. Et tu pouvais me contourner.

- Et perdre l'avantage ? Non !

Il croisa les bras, renforçant sa mine boudeuse, avant de passer un doigt sur son front où un léger pansement tenait désormais place.

- Je vais avoir une cicatrice. À cause de toi !

- Tu n'as qu'une minuscule égratignure. Et je ne faisais que mon travail.

- Une minuscule égratignure qui peut laisser des cicatrices !

- Tony, tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'open space. Ils en sortirent tout en continuant à discuter, l'agent senior les yeux baissés, occupé à chercher son portable dans son sac à dos. Elle passa devant lui, levant les yeux au ciel devant son attitude.

- Parfois, j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes tes enfantillages pour devenir enfin adulte comme… comme…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, surprise, le regard posé sur le bureau de Tony. Il s'arrêta à sa suite, son portable enfin retrouvé dans les tréfonds de son sac. Un sourire satisfait apparût sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il levait la tête.

...pour s'effacer automatiquement en voyant la personne qui se trouvait confortablement installée à son bureau, un café dans une main, un bouquin dans l'autre. Une personne qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir installée ici en retournant au travail en cet agréable lundi.

- …comme lui, termina Ziva.

Elle désigna du menton celui qui occupait le bureau de l'agent senior. Celui dont la présence était des plus inattendues en ce lundi matin, Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

Tony ferma difficilement la bouche pour jeter un regard tendu à son père, tout en laissant retomber son portable dans son sac, sans en avoir pris compte. Son père s'était arrêté de lire et le regardait, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Et alors, Junior, on ne vient pas dire bonjour à son vieux père ?

L'agent hésita, la bouche entrouverte, figé au milieu du couloir amenant à son bureau, alors que l'israélienne s'avançait vers le bureau de l'italien, tendant sa main à DiNozzo senior avec grâce.

- Tony ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Mais moi de même, demoiselle. Vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante et ce petit haut en cashmere ne fait que renforcer votre incroyable beauté, très chère.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Il leva un regard qui se voulait charmeur vers elle, avant de retourner à son fils. Le jeune homme avait enfin fermé la bouche et le regardait maintenant nerveusement, passant son sac d'une main à l'autre, toujours positionné au milieu du couloir. Il sembla enfin se rendre compte de son immobilité au bout de quelques secondes et avança de quelques pas pour se placer en face du bureau, son regard détaillant le visage de son père.

- Papa ? Mais… Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi ?

- Je devais, Junior. Mais le NCIS m'a demandé de revenir pour remplir quelques documents administratifs concernant notre dernière affaire.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire via internet ? Ou par fax ?

- Et manquer une nouvelle occasion de te voir ? Non.

L'italien se passa une main dans les cheveux, désappointé et figé devant son père confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Il sentait que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux en cet instant, chacun écoutant sa conversation avec Senior. Hors, il n'avait aucune envie de mettre sa vie privée en image dans les locaux du NCIS. Il voulait bien être un livre ouvert, oui, mais uniquement sur les choses qui n'étaient pas réellement des faits marquant sa vie privée. Les filles, les soirées vaseuses, les histoires de jeunesse…. Tout ce qui ne le concernait pas réellement.

- Papa, écoute, je te paye un café, d'accord ? Viens, on sort.

Il tendit les bras vers l'ascenseur. Son père le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu as honte de moi, Junior ?

L'italien tressaillit imperceptiblement.

- Non !

- Alors, pourquoi veux-tu que l'on sorte ?

- Papa…

Le plus vieux se leva, attrapant sa veste avant de faire un immense sourire à son fils.

- Écoute, je vais te laisser avec ton équipe et aller au service comptabilité régler un ou deux documents pour ma chambre d'hôtel. Cela te donnera une petite heure pour te réhabituer à ma présence et te faire à cette idée : je suis là pour plusieurs jours, mon grand. Tu vas devoir t'y faire !

Il lui tapota la joue et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sous le visage figé de son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, il est pas génial le chapitre de PBG ?<strong>


	3. WJ : Devoir s'y faire

**Merci pour vos coms et vos compliments !**

**Espérons que nous serons à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec le superbe chapitre de notre WJ adorée !**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : Washington-Jones<p>

Prochain chapitre par : Gwenetsi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Devoir s'y faire<strong>

.

Devoir s'y faire… Il en avait de bonnes, son père ! Mais Tony était trop choqué pour faire la moue ou même protester. Son père allait rester. Pour plusieurs jours. Plusieurs. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le pousser à un tel choix ? Son appartement avait brûlé ? Long Island était sous la menace d'un typhon nucléaire gobeur de cartes de crédit ? Ou Belle-Maman numéro quarante-douze l'avait-elle dépossédé de tous ses biens ? Mieux valait ignorer la réponse…

Son père et lui n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « proches ». Ils… s'appréciaient mieux dans la distance. Oui, c'était ça. Ils s'appréciaient mieux dans la distance. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur… pff ! C'était une vérité générale qui s'appliquait aux autres, mais pas pour eux. Les DiNozzo ne fonctionnaient pas comme le reste du monde. Loin de là. Voilà pourquoi, dans leur contradiction, il leur était si difficile de se côtoyer. Mais, Tony le savait bien, au fond de lui, son père resterait toujours son père. C'était juste plus difficile à admettre quand Senior était dans la même pièce que Gibbs.

Il faisait les cent pas dans le Bullpen*****, incapable de rester assis, incapable de travailler, incapable d'attendre. Et ça, cela commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Timothy McGee.

- Tony, arrête ça s'il te plait !

L'italien stoppa un instant sa marche, surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de piétiner comme ça, c'est agaçant.

- Agaçant ? Tu trouves ça agaçant, McGee ?

Il s'avançait d'un air menaçant vers l'informaticien qui, lui, se rassit immédiatement, effrayé.

- Tu sais ce qui est réellement agaçant, McGee ?

- N-non…

- Eh bien je vais te le dire, Tim. Ce qui est réellement agaçant, c'est que mon père…

- Me revoilà ! Alors Junior, que fais-tu penché sur ton collègue ?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard surpris tandis qu'en trois enjambées, le vieil homme les avait rejoint, un air de conspirateur rivé aux lèvres.

- Vous parlez du chemisier de Ziva ? Près du corps, n'est-ce pas ? On voit juste ce qu'il faut. Aah, c'est pour des femmes comme elle que Dieu a créé le décolleté, pas vrai Junior ?

- Papa !

Timothy laissa quand à lui échapper un petit hoquet indigné, mais personne ne chercha à savoir à qui il était adressé, car Gibbs revenait, Ziva sur ses talons.

- Le Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan vient d'être retrouvé dans un container sur une base de la Navy. On est chargé de l'enquête.

Tony se retourna vers son père. Celui-ci se tenait appuyé au bureau de McGee.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Papa…

* * *

><p><strong>* Le "bullpen" est le terme utilisé dans les fanfictions anglaises à la place de "open space" (terme générique qui signifie des bureaux ouverts et non des suites de box comme il en existe dans de grosses entreprises) en français. A noter que les deux termes sont erronés puisque Gibbs parle de "squad room" dans un épisode pour qualifier les bureaux.<strong>

**La suite au prochain chapitre ! ****Si jamais l'histoire vous plait toujours...**


	4. Gwen : Coupables

**Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il était superbe le chapitre de WJ, m****ais court, c'est vrai.**

**Tu as raison PBG, c'est la déesse de la réplique ^_^**

**coco, Dilinzzo, Haerys, Kimbera, love FMA, Bones, Clorefyll : Merci pour vos coms ! **

**Et bien évidemment, bonne lecture !**

**En espérant que vous éviterez la crise d'AIPM à la fin...**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : Gwenetsi<p>

Prochain chapitre par : Washington-Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Coupables<strong>

.

L'agent avait commencé sa phrase, mais était bien en peine de la finir. Gibbs s'en chargea à sa place.

- Le prince est mort, annonça-t-il gravement.

Le vieil homme se figea.

- Papa, commença son fils sans vraiment savoir comment il finirait sa phrase.

- Ça va Junior, coupa-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Ça va.

Ziva et Tim s'étaient déjà emparés de leurs affaires. Tony leur jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur son père.

- Vas-y, déclara ce dernier en s'approchant de lui.

Il obéit et attrapa ses affaires, prêt à suivre le reste de l'équipe, avant de s'arrêter. Senior s'était assis à sa place, le visage pâle. Tony le regarda indécis. L'homme se força à sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai de la lecture !

Il brandissait d'une main le roman qu'il lisait à son arrivée. L'agent ne put retenir un sourire en voyant de quel ouvrage il s'agissait. Décidément le livre du bleu faisait des émules. Voir son père lire « Deep Six » n'était vraiment pas une chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Conseil d'Abby, glissa Senior avec un clin d'œil.

Avant de penser à la réaction qu'aurait son père une fois sa lecture terminée, il s'élança à la suite des autres vers l'ascenseur. Il trouverait bien sur le trajet toute une série de remarques à faire au grand Thom E. Gemcity. Ça l'occuperait.

* * *

><p>La marée était basse. C'est la première chose qu'ils constatèrent en arrivant au port. Vint ensuite l'attroupement autour du container sur les docks un peu plus loin.<p>

En une poignée de secondes et un dérapage contrôlé, Gibbs stoppa leur véhicule. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous s'affairaient sur la scène de crime.

Le prince gisait sur le sol métallique du container, lequel se trouvait non loin d'un entrepôt et d'une machine de levage. Vêtu de sa tenue traditionnelle, l'homme paraissait dormir. Les yeux fermés, une main sur le cœur, tout le laissait croire. Cependant la tâche rougeâtre en partie dissimulée par sa paume ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qu'il en était en réalité.

- La balle a traversé le cœur, expliquait Ducky à un Gibbs particulièrement attentif. C'est vraisemblablement ce qui a entraîné la mort. Bien évidemment, je t'en dirais plus une fois l'autopsie pratiquée.

L'appareil photo en main, Tony mitraillait la victime et l'espace, totalement vide. Il jeta un regard à Ziva. Armée d'un bloc et d'un crayon, celle-ci faisait un croquis de la scène. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pour se détacher aussitôt. Cet d'endroit leur rappelait des souvenirs. Il n'était pas certain que se fusse une bonne chose.

Après un dernier cliché, il passa dehors. Le bleu rapportait au patron les témoignages recueillis. Le prince Omar avait été découvert quelques heures auparavant par des dockers. Ducky avait déclaré que la mort remontait aux alentours de deux heures cette nuit. Apparemment personne ne pourrait leur fournir d'informations à ce sujet, le meurtrier excepté.

* * *

><p>De retour au NCIS, ils constatèrent la disparition de DiNozzo Senior. Tony soupira et décrocha son téléphone. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il le raccrochait en lâchant les mots « ravitaillement CafPow » et se mettait au travail.<p>

Les recherches entreprises donnèrent de rapides résultats dans la mesure où elles n'aboutirent à rien de concluant. Le jet privé du prince était arrivé sur le tarmac d'un petit aéroclub non loin de Norfolk et de la scène de crime sur les coups de minuit. L'endroit était pratiquement désert et ne bénéficiait d'aucune surveillance vidéo. Le choix du lieu d'atterrissage était étrange et laissait supposer la volonté du prince de dissimuler sa venue aux États-Unis. En effet, personne n'était apparemment au courant, exception faite une nouvelle fois du coupable.

Ce n'était que le début de l'enquête, mais cela ne laissait présager rien de bon. Un prince qui pose le pied sur le sol américain sans mettre au courant personne et sans raison apparente, une absence de témoins, d'indices et de mobile sur son meurtre, cela n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ils achevaient de faire le bilan de leurs informations quand Senior refit son apparition.

- Je croyais que tu allais simplement chercher la boisson favorite d'Abby, l'interpella son fils dès qu'il les eut rejoint. C'était il y plus de deux heures. Tu t'es perdu en route ?

- J'ai appelé quelques connaissances suite à la mort du prince Omar.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Calme-toi, Junior ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Seulement, ce n'était pas le seul à qui cette annonce posait problème. Gibbs n'en était pas non plus ravi. Il s'approcha du patriarche DiNozzo avec un regard noir. Celui-ci anticipa les questions qui allaient fuser.

- Je sais pourquoi le prince est venu ici, dit-il, à Washington je veux dire.

La précision avait de l'importance. Tous le comprirent aussitôt et aucun d'eux ne l'apprécia.

- Papa ? s'enquit Tony en venant se mettre face à lui.

- Il était là pour moi, Junior. Il venait me voir _moi._ Il savait que j'étais à Washington.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Et pourquoi voulait-il te voir ?

- Son fils me l'a confirmé. J'ai eu du mal à le joindre et lui apprendre la funeste nouvelle a été terrible, mais il n'avait pas l'air surpris, comme si il s'y était préparé.

- C'est à dire ?

- Omar était là pour me prévenir. Quelqu'un cherche à nous tuer.

- Qui ?

- Une personne que nous pensions tous morte il y a des années.

- Je t'ai demandé qui !

- Un industriel avec qui nous avons été en affaire, Omar, Walter Stevens et moi-même. Il s'appelait Jerry Connolly. Il a fait plusieurs placements frauduleux et a été découvert. Il a alors tout perdu en bourse et s'est retrouvé en prison où il s'est suicidé. Omar a reçu un message signé de sa part où disait que nous l'avions dénoncé et que nous devions payer pour ça. Walter étant mort il y a déjà plusieurs années, il s'est rabattu sur nous.

- Les morts n'envoient pas de messages, Papa !

- Je sais, je pense qu'il s'agit de son fils. Il doit avoir à peu près ton âge.

- Et il veut venger la mort de son père ?

- C'est cela.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais reçu des menaces.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais prêt à embarquer pour rentrer à New-York lorsque le NCIS m'a appelé au sujet de problèmes de comptabilité qu'il me fallait régler.

- C'était hier ! Où as-tu dormi ?

- J'ai encore quelques connaissances à Washington, Junior ! Et je sais me débrouiller tout seul !

- Ce Connolly, coupa Gibbs que la digression agaçait, vous l'avez dénoncé ?

- Jamais de la vie ! Ni Omar, ni moi n'en sommes responsable.

- Et ce Walter Stevens ?

- C'est possible. Jerry et lui ne s'entendaient absolument pas.

- Patron ? appela McGee.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de faire une recherche sur Walter Stevens.

- Et ?

- Il est effectivement mort il y a sept ans. Il était père de trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Son fils aîné a été retrouvé mort pas très loin de son lieu de travail il y a deux jours. Le rapport de police mentionne qu'il a été tué d'une balle en plein cœur.

Gibbs toisa un instant Senior du regard, puis se détourna.

- Faites une recherche sur Jerry Connolly, ordonna-t-il à l'informaticien.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les résultats s'affichent sur l'écran plasma.

- Jerry Connolly, commenta McGee, mort il y a quatorze ans.

- Chercher son fils, demanda Senior.

Le chef d'équipe lui jeta un regard signifiant de ne plus ouvrir la bouche sans son accord. D'un signe de tête, il confirma ensuite à l'agent de faire ce qu'il demandait.

- Damon Connelly, annonça Tim, trente-huit ans, fils de Jerry Connolly. Il vient d'être libéré de prison.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Meurtre. Il a tué un homme qui l'avait regardé de travers. C'est ce qu'il a déclaré en tout cas. Condamné à quinze ans, il vient de sortir.

- Il comptait sur l'influence de son père pour sortir plus tôt, expliqua Senior.

- Mais un an après son emprisonnement, ils ont été compagnons de cellule, poursuivit McGee. C'est Damon qui a découvert son père pendu.

- Et il vous en juge responsable, termina Gibbs en s'adressant à Senior.

L'homme acquiesça.

- Oui, il veut me tuer. Je suis le dernier sur sa liste.

- Mais si il a tué le fils de Walter Stevens alors que celui-ci était mort, remarqua Ziva, cela veut dire qu'il peut s'en prendre à Tony aussi, non ?

Elle avait raison. Contrairement au fils du prince qui ne risquait rien car vivant de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et dont le père avait déjà subi la vengeance, Anthony DiNozzo Junior était une parfaite cible pour Connolly. Cependant, rien n'indiquait qu'il préférerait tuer l'un plutôt que l'autre DiNozzo.

Jethro considéra le père et le fils. Pas question de prendre le risque. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était donc...


	5. WJ : Un jour, tu comprendras

**Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'attarder si je veux pouvoir faire tout ce que j'ai prévu, aussi je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre de WJ.**

**PBG, le prochain est pour toi !**

**Mille merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : Washington-Jones<p>

Prochain chapitre par : PinkBlueGreen

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 - Un jour, tu comprendras<strong>

.

Ce qu'il fallait, c'était donc... une protection rapprochée !

Si les autres agents arrivaient à le lire sur le visage de Gibbs, Tony, lui, semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées. Toute l'assemblée le fixait alors que lui, d'un air totalement innocent, scrutait l'écran plasma, comme si une réponse allait y apparaître.

- Junior ?

- Hmm ?

Tony fronça les sourcils un moment, son regard passant de Gibbs à son père en alternance, avant de s'arrêter sur McGee.

- Non ! C'est hors de question !

Gibbs haussa un sourcil alors que Senior croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tous deux avaient l'attitude typique du père de famille face à un enfant déraisonnable. Et Tony ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- C'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas être d'accord !

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard avant d'annoncer la sentence.

- Si.

Assommé, Tony se dirigea vers son bureau, choqué. Il savait bien que l'arrivée de son père n'annonçait rien de bon. Cela n'avait jamais rien annoncé de bon. Et si Gibbs faisait équipe avec lui...

- Je vais au gymnase. Seul.

McGee, qui s'était avancé pour le suivre, se figea sur place. Senior avait lui aussi tenté de rejoindre son fils, mais la main de l'ex-marine sur son épaule l'en avait dissuadé. Quelque part, il était jaloux de cet homme qui comprenait son fils mieux que lui. Mais en même temps, il était heureux de constater que Junior avait quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne fit aucune remarque quand Gibbs sorti de l'open space à la suite de son fils. Et aussi pour la dernière phrase du patron de son fils.

- Je vous confie mon équipe, DiNozzo. Pas de bêtises !

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Appuyé contre la porte, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tony, en costume, moins la veste et les chaussures de marque, faisait des pompes. Il avait sur le visage cet air contrarié, mais Gibbs voyait surtout la moue d'un enfant vexé que l'on aurait pas pris la peine de consulter avant de choisir la destination des vacances. Et comme tout enfant qui boude, il s'acharnait consciencieusement à faire passer son énervement sur quelque chose. Comme il n'avait plus l'âge de donner des coups de pieds dans les murs ou de se rouler par terre, il faisait des pompes.

C'était toujours mieux que la dernière fois : Gibbs avait assisté, impuissant, à la lacération méthodique du rapport de l'italien, avec pour seul accessoire... un trombone. L'influence de ziva, sans aucun doute.  
>Il marcha lentement jusqu'à son agent puis, ignorant son genou, il s'accroupit en face de la tignasse de DiNozzo qui, lui, continuait son exercice, comme s'il n'était pas là.<p>

- Hey, DiNozzo, relève-toi.

- Je suis occupé.

Le ton sec, tranchant, présageait une discussion difficile. Gibbs était avare de mots mais, d'ordinaire, il n'hésitait pas avant de parler. Pourtant, avec Tony, il lui fallait toujours mâcher ses mots, prendre son temps, peser chaque syllabe, chaque verbe,... un travail de titan. Il ne se serait jamais donné autant de mal pour qui que ce soit. Mais Tony méritait bien qu'il fasse des efforts.

- Tony, s'il te plait.

L'italien se redressa et s'assit, repliant ses jambes pour être en tailleur. Gibbs savait que, d'ici vingt secondes, il aurait changé de position. Tony ne tenait pas en place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Tu n'as pas à être sur la défensive.

- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit toujours que je suis sur la défensive ?

- Tony...

- Quoi ?

Il pouvait lire de la peine dans les yeux verts qui le foudroyaient. De la peine, mêlée à de la colère et de l'incompréhension. Il ne prit pas la peine de noter l'angoisse. Cette ombre flottait toujours dans le regard de celui qu'il aurait tout donné pour appeler "fils". Il fallait juste passer outre la bravade constante de Tony.

- C'est une décision que je prends pour ton bien.

- Mais qui va devoir mourir pour que Papa et moi on s'en sorte, tu peux me le dire ?

Ainsi donc, le problème se trouvait là. Tony avait peur de revivre l'affaire Aswari. Il avait peur de devoir faire à nouveau face au cadavre d'un de ses collègues. Il avait peur. Mais pas pour lui. Alors comment pouvait-il comprendre que lui, Gibbs, s'inquiétât à son sujet.

- Hey... DiNozzo, écoute-moi, mon grand.

Avait-il réellement dit "mon grand" ? Murmuré plus qu'avoué, mais Tony était capable de s'en rendre compte. Et comment réagirait-il ? Choqué par son propre lapsus, Gibbs ne reprit pas sa phrase. Tony le fixait, ahuri. C'était l'occasion où jamais.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre la décision, Tony. Je-ne-peux-pas.

Son agent resta silencieux un moment, puis acquiesça maladroitement, d'un minuscule hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi, mais plutôt abasourdi.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras père, DiNozzo.

Sur ce, il se releva, épousseta son costume et tourna les talons, quittant la pièce de son pas habituel. Il ne pouvait pas sacrifier Tony. Il ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Il n'est pas splendidement merveilleux ce chapitre ?<strong>


	6. PBG : Besoin de toi

**Merci pour vos coms !**

**Je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas répondre à tout le monde vu l'heure où je poste et du fait que ce soit une collab, mais vous le vallez bien et je suis motivée !**

**Blie :** Tu n'aimes pas Senior ? Moi je l'adore, et je te convertirais comme les autres (WJ par exemple (enfin presque)), tu verras !

**coco : **WJ est une des meilleures quand il s'agit du Tibbs.

**PBG :** Tu n'es pas en reste, je peux te l'assurer !

**Dilinzzo :** Nous sommes d'accord !

**Haerys :** Tibbs power !

**chou :** Gibbsien, j'aime ce mot ! Et tu as parfaitement raison.

**Lady A :** Heureusement que les lapsus existent.

**lili :** On reconnait bien là la fan de Tibbs que tu es !

**Kimbera :** J'avoue être de ton avis pour l'entre de saisons. C'est d'ailleurs valable pour toutes les relations dans l'équipe !

**Ayahne :** Voilà qui est clair !

**love FMA : **J'adhère !

**Merci pour vos coms !  
><strong>

**Voici maintenant le chef d'oeuvre de PBG !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : PinkBlueGreen<p>

Prochain chapitre par : Gwenetsi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 - Besoin de toi<strong>

.

La pièce était silencieuse. Le reflet de la lune se reflétait sur le sol carrelé à travers les fenêtres aux volets entrouverts. La télévision allumée faisait face à un canapé vide d'occupants, tandis que résonnait en fond sonore une légère musique d'opéra, provenant de la salle de bain de la suite. Tout paraissait normal en ce vendredi soir. Un jour comme les autres dans cet hôtel situé au centre de la capitale, aurait-on pu penser.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les trois occupants de la suite ne s'étaient pas échangés un mot depuis leur arrivée. L'un était occupé à ignorer les deux autres et s'était isolé dans sa chambre à peine le pas de la porte franchi. Le deuxième avait filé dans la salle de bain et lancé un CD de l'opéra Carmen avant de se préparer pour la soirée. La troisième s'était installée devant la porte de la suite et guettait depuis chaque arrivant, chaque passant avec un regard de lynx, personnel de l'hôtel ou résident temporaire, vérifiant ainsi que rien de suspect et donc de dangereux n'arrivait jusqu'à eux.

.

L'israélienne referma la porte derrière elle, après une vérification de chaque recoin du couloir, et tourna la clé dans la serrure de façon à fermer la porte à double tour. Elle s'avança ensuite au milieu du salon, éteignit la télévision et se dirigea vers la chambre de son collègue, résolue à avoir une bonne discussion avec lui.

Elle frappa une fois à la porte et n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle recommença, avant d'entendre un «Y a personne » grogné qui l'encouragea à pousser la poignée de la porte pour entrer dans la pièce et avoir une bonne discussion avec le grognon qui s'y trouvait.

Il était à demi-allongé sur le lit, calé contre les immenses coussins en soie brodés de l'hôtel, la télécommande dans la main. Il leva la tête vers elle quand elle entra dans la pièce, quittant ainsi l'écran de télévision accroché au mur pour poser son regard sur elle. Elle lui fit un léger sourire encourageant avant de refermer la porte dans son dos et de s'y accoler. Il retourna à la télévision.

- Hey.

Il gronda légèrement avant de zapper sur une nouvelle chaîne, les sourcils froncés.

- Ziva, tu connais le principe de « Y a personne » ? Quand on dit ça, ce n'est pas pour faire joli. C'est pour inciter à ne pas être dérangé.

- C'est stupide. Autant dire « Je ne veux pas être dérangé ».

Il haussa un sourcil et quitta l'écran des yeux, pour planter son regard dans celui de la jolie brune.

- Ok. Si tu préfères. Je ne veux pas être dérangé. Merci. Bonne nuit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement de son collègue.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi impoli, tu sais, Tony. Tu es encore plus désagréable que d'habitude ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas désagréable, Ziva. Je suis… Je…

Il plissa le nez, signe qu'il cherchait un mot capable de définir son caractère actuel.

- Je…Je suis en colère.

- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Parce que.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa à son côté sur le bord du lit, avant de placer sa main sur celle de l'agent, dans un signe de complicité évidente. Le pli de contrariété de son ami s'effaça légèrement de son front, il lui lança une œillade amusée.

- Tu viens t'asseoir sur mon lit, ZeeVah ? Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver ?

- Tu sais très bien que je te casserais les deux bras si tu tentais quelque chose, Tony, rétorqua-t-elle doucement, avec amusement.

Il acquiesça avec un léger signe de tête et un haussement de sourcil, avant de baisser le son de la télévision et de se pencher en avant, vers la jeune femme. Elle profita du fait qu'il s'avança vers elle pour lui reposer la question : « Pourquoi ? ». Il hésita une micro-seconde avant de répondre.

- Mon père et vous, Ziva. Mon père est menacé de mort, mon équipe le protège. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je suis autant en colère ?

Elle serra sa main, il lui fit un léger sourire qui n'empêcha pas de laisser transparaître un voile de désespoir au fond de ses prunelles émeraude.

- Vous êtes en danger. Tous. Mon père qui a un assassin sur le dos… Et vous qui allez mettre vos vies en danger pour nous. Je… Je ne veux pas, Ziva.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de déglutir, puis reprit.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Elle se pencha vers lui et passa une main sur son front, laissant ses doigts frôler les mèches de l'agent alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire rassurant.

- N'oublie pas, Tony, nous sommes des agents surentraînés du NCIS. Et tu as la meilleure équipe d'agents fédéraux de Washington pour protéger ton père. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

- Je te signale que je suis de la meilleure équipe d'agents fédéraux. Pourtant, il vous semble logique de me protéger.

Un sourire éclaira les traits de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha davantage de lui, de façon à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres de sa peau. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Il ferma les yeux, tout à l'instant présent. Un murmure s'échappa des lèvres de Ziva alors qu'elle fermait les yeux à son tour, son front à quelques millimètres de celui de l'agent.

- C'est logique, Tony.

Elle laissa filtrer une seconde, cherchant ses mots, son visage toujours collé à celui de l'agent.

- On ne pourrait supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. On ne peut pas. On a besoin de toi.

Elle recula légèrement, ils rouvrirent les yeux. Il remarqua le visage empreint de douceur de la jeune femme, elle remarqua l'air légèrement ému du jeune homme.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Tony, résuma-t-elle en passant une main sur sa joue.

Sa main retomba le long de son flanc, elle se leva d'un bond, sous le regard fixe de l'italien. Avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je vais voir ce que fait ton père.

Il se leva d'un bond, quittant le confort du lit pour se planter à côté d'elle. Il resserra sa cravate, remonta son col, et lui fit un immense sourire.

- Je viens avec toi, Ziva. Surveiller cet homme qui me sert de père et qui est capable de faire du gringue à toutes les jolies filles de la capitale. Qui sait s'il n'a pas déjà sorti le grand jeu et ouvert une bouteille de champagne, prêt à te chanter une chanson d'opéra de toute sa voix rauque dans l'espoir que tu le contempleras avec passion ?

- C'est un DiNozzo, Tony, rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard amusé pour son collègue qui la contemplait avec une énergie retrouvée et une bonne humeur évidente.

- Et ?

- Et je ne tomberais jamais dans les plans drague d'un DiNozzo ! sourit la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir la porte pour aller dans le salon, sous le regard de biais de son ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment ne pas admirer PBG après un tel chapitre ? Je vous le demande !<strong>


	7. Gwen : Seul

**Je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée. L'avantage avec une collab, c'est que les prochains chapitres ne sont pas pour moi.**

**Lady A, chou, Choka, Ayahne, Dilinzzo, Haerys, love, Kim : merci pour vos coms ! Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que le chapitre de PBG était génial.**

**WJ : Message reçu, tu n'aimes pas Senior. Enfin sauf cas exceptionnel, c'est à dire, notamment, la collab.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : Gwenetsi<p>

Prochain chapitre par : PinkBlueGreen

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - Seul<strong>

.

Il le savait. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Non pas qu'il imaginait que ça foirerait à ce point. Ça, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le prévoir. En revanche, il avait parfaitement compris dès le début que ça ne pourrait pas se passer comme prévu.

C'était comme ça dès qu'il s'agissait de DiNozzo. Cette tête de mule d'aimant à problème était le digne fils de son père. Cette propension à attirer les ennuis était génétique. Il l'avait compris dès sa première rencontre avec Senior. Ducky avait sous-entendu un jour qu'il n'était pas en reste. Enfin, de là à atteindre le niveau des DiNozzo, il lui restait du chemin. Les italiens avaient élevé ça au rang d'art. Abby avait d'ailleurs suggéré à McGee d'écrire un ouvrage sur eux plutôt que sur l'équipe. Ziva avait ajouté à ce propos qu'ils devraient demander à ce que leur nom entre dans le dictionnaire. Il voyait d'ici la définition : _DiNozzo : adjectif. Qualifie une personne s'attirant souvent des ennuis. Synonyme : aimant à problème. Voir aussi : loi de Murphy._

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il l'avait vu venir. Il savait que cette protection rapprochée ne serait pas efficace longtemps. Il l'avait espéré de toutes ses forces, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Tony avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Il entra dans la chambre au pas de course. Ziva leva son visage vers lui visiblement soulagée de son arrivée. Face à elle, assis sur le lit, le père de son agent semblait désespéré.<p>

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea-t-il en les rejoignant.

- On ne sait pas, avoua l'israélienne en baissant les yeux. On a découvert son absence en se réveillant ce matin. Il ne répond pas au téléphone et personne ne l'a vu.

- Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça !

- C'est de ma faute, déclara Senior d'une voix coupable. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être un simple rêve.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

L'homme se referma sur lui-même, silencieux.

- DiNozzo ! s'énerva Gibbs. Répondez-moi !

- Je l'ai vu, avoua-t-il.

- Qui ?

- Junior. Il me regardait. Il avait cet air avant de partir...

- Quel air ?

- Celui qui dit « Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire. ».

- Et vous ne l'avez pas empêché de s'en aller ?

- Je pensais rêver ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était réel !

L'israélienne détourna les yeux, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Ziva ? s'enquit Gibbs que son brusque changement d'attitude ne rassurait pas.

- Je pensais l'avoir convaincu, murmura-t-elle.

- Convaincu de quoi ?

Elle leur fit face.

- Hier soir, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai discuté avec lui. Je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Et ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il était en colère parce qu'on se mettait tous en danger pour lui, pour vous.

Elle avait dit ces deux derniers mots en regardant Senior droit dans les yeux.

- Je pensais l'avoir convaincu que c'était normal, reprit-elle, parce qu'on tient à lui et qu'on ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Les deux hommes pouvaient d'eux-mêmes la terminer. Elle soupira, puis reporta son attention sur Gibbs.

- Il veut nous protéger, termina-t-elle.

Jethro retint une flopée de jurons. Pourquoi fallait-il que son agent veuille la jouer en solo ?

Enfin, il connaissait la réponse, mais...

- Gibbs ? appela Senior.

Il sortit de ses pensées. L'homme d'affaires s'était mis debout et le regardait intensément.

- C'est le rôle des parents de protéger leurs enfants, dit-il, pas l'inverse. Il faut retrouver Junior.

Au moins, ils étaient d'accord. Maintenant, il fallait savoir où chercher.

* * *

><p>La prochaine fois, il se le jurait, il mettrait lui-même son père dans l'avion. Il choisirait la destination et il serait assuré de ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation.<p>

Un tir fusa de nouveau.

D'accord, c'est vrai qu'il en était en partie responsable. S'il n'avait pas voulu régler le problème seul, il ne se ferait pas canarder par un dingue armé jusqu'aux dents alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une balle dans son chargeur.

Une balle éclata la vitre au-dessus de lui.

Enfin, il ne pensait pas que l'autre l'attaquerait si vite. Il avait à peine fait deux pas dans la rue que ce taré de Damon Connolly avait essayé de le tuer.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas, DiNozzo ! cria ce dernier. Vous ne faîtes que retarder l'inéluctable.

Ben voyons ! Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait se laisser tuer ?

- Rendez-vous et votre mort sera rapide.

Apparemment si.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il lui fallait une issue.

Comme cinq minutes plus tôt lorsqu'il était entré dans le parking pour échapper aux tirs de ce fou, il constata qu'il n'y en avait pas. Plus exactement, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire si il voulait s'en sortir vivant. L'escalier le plus proche était à plus de cent mètres à sa droite. Quant à l'hélice qui permettait d'accéder aux niveaux inférieurs, elle était bloquée par un homme d'un mètre soixante-dix armé d'un automatique.

Une nouvelle balle fit exploser la vitre passager du 4X4 derrière lequel il avait trouvé refuge.

Il lui fallait une idée. Et vite !

* * *

><p><strong>Tada !<strong>


	8. PBG : John McClane

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Une pure merveille si vous voulez mon avis.**

**Un immense merci pour vos coms !**

**WJ : **Dis-moi, en parlant de délais, les suites de tes fics arrivent quand ?

**Ayahne : **Je ne suis pas sadique, juste atteinte de l'AIPM. Et je ne suis pas la seule...

**PBG : **Grand Maître du TBC, je m'incline devant ta toute puissance.

**coco : **C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ?

**Cherisch : **Tu es membre du TBC, j'ai l'impression.

**pokilo : **Tu review, alors la longueur est pardonnée.

**Haerys : **Bonne explication.

**Dilinzzo : **PBG a été rapide pour la suite. Le fait qu'ils soient d'accord devrait mérité plus qu'une croix !

**lili : **Ton message a été entendu, pas sûr par contre qu'il soit appliqué...

**love : **C'est vrai qu'il faudrait préciser.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : PinkBlueGreen<p>

Prochain chapitre par : Washington-Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 - John McClane<strong>

.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour aller piocher son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et composer le numéro de son agent senior. Dix secondes de plus pour entendre la sonnerie résonner dans la petite chambre d'hôtel où avait dormi l'italien. Une dernière seconde pour balancer son portable à travers la suite en pestant contre celui qui était son agent le plus expérimenté dans un grondement qui fit légèrement grimacer DiNozzo Senior.

- Il ne voulait pas être joignable, souligna celui-ci en jetant un œil sur le téléphone à l'écran à présent fissuré qui gisait contre le mur.

- Non, vous croyez ? ironisa Gibbs en volant le portable de Ziva des mains de la jeune femme pour composer un nouveau numéro, sourcils froncés.

- C'est bien, Tony, ça, pesta Ziva en faisant des allers-retours devant les deux hommes. Je veux jouer mon héros, je me crois invincible, je la joue solo…

- …Je me sacrifie pour le bien des autres, termina son père en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, avant de joindre ses mains devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Les deux autres échangèrent un bref regard en silence devant cette vérité, aussi stupide mais héroïque était-elle, avant que le correspondant de Gibbs ne décroche enfin au bout de la ligne.

- Agent McGee.

- McGee, faites un tour d'horizon des caméras de surveillance devant l'hôtel cette nuit, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin.

- Pour rechercher quoi, Patron ?

- Tony. Vous me trouvez par où il est parti.

L'informaticien laissa passer un court silence pendant que ses doigts résonnaient sur le clavier, signe qu'il était déjà en cours de recherche. Il reprit enfin au bout d'un certain moment à un Gibbs exaspéré :

- J'ai, Patron. Je suis en train de visualiser les images, quelques secondes…

- Nous n'avons pas quelques secondes, McGee ! aboya Gibbs.

- Oui, je…Euh…Voilà ! Je l'ai ! Il est parti sur la droite de l'hôtel, à pieds… Attendez, je le suis avec une autre caméra…Et…Oh…Patron, on a un souci.

Le sang de Gibbs ne fit qu'un tour, il se cramponna à son portable devant la voix devenue inquiète du jeune homme, tout en faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même, afin d'aller chercher ses armes dans la table de chevet.

- Tony a été la cible de tirs quelques secondes après sa sortie de l'hôtel, Patron. Il s'est visiblement réfugié dans un parking à quelques pas d'ici.

- Blessé ?

- Non. Non, Patron, pas blessé.

- Envoyez des renforts là- bas, McGee.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers l'israélienne, tout en avançant déjà vers la porte.

- Ziva, avec moi. DiNozzo, vous pouvez venir, mais ne faites rien de stupide qui pourrait mettre la vie de votre fils en danger.

- Je crois qu'un seul acte inconscient à la DiNozzo suffit, Jethro.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contenta de lui balancer son arme de service avant d'ouvrir la porte, pour lui lancer par-dessus son épaule :

- J'espère que vous savez vous servir de ça, DiNozzo, ça pourrait très bien sauver la vie de votre fils.

.

Il était vraiment très mal. Si on comptait le fait que son chargeur ne comptait plus qu'une balle, qu'il était la cible d'un tueur sanguinaire et de ses hommes de main et qu'il était encerclé dans un parking sans issue… Oui, il était vraiment en grande difficulté.

Dire qu'il avait espéré pouvoir s'en sortir il y a deux minutes encore... C'était sans compter sur les renforts qui l'avaient rejoint.

L'agent passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux toute en resserrant sa poigne autour de son sig, avant de relever légèrement le menton au dessus du capot pour jeter un rapide regard aux alentours. Son ennemi s'était avancé et commençait à arriver vers lui, deux de ses hommes contournaient les quelques véhicules présents pour essayer de l'avoir par les côtés.

En bref, il devait trouver quelque chose dans la minute où il était un homme mort. Hors, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être un homme mort.

Peut- être que s'il tuait Connolly -le chef- d'une balle dans la tête, ses hommes arrêteraient de vouloir sa peau aussitôt ? Oui, peut-être. Ou peut-être vivait-il dans un pays enchanté et, bientôt, ses ennemis se mettraient à chanter des chansons à deux balles en sortant de la Barbapapa de leurs poches…Plus probable que la première solution.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il se redressa légèrement, quittant la protection de la voiture contre laquelle il s'était adossé pour faire un pas sur le côté, à demi-accroupi, avant d'entendre un son qui était peut-être celui de sa liberté et de sa survie. Un son provenant de plus bas. Le doux son d'un camion ou autre véhicule de ce gabarit, alors qu'il sortait visiblement du parking.

À sa connaissance, il était approximativement placé juste au dessus de la sortie du parking, au point près que deux étages le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, soit approximativement six à sept mètres. S'il sautait sur un camion à cette hauteur-ci, il ferait un saut de quatre mètres environs, soit une sacrée chute. Mais… Mieux valait essayer au risque de se fouler une cheville que de se prendre trois balles dans le cœur dans les secondes qui suivaient, non ?

Et puis, si Bruce Willis, Tom Cruise, Schwarzenegger et autres le faisaient tout le temps, il pouvait le faire aussi. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, vu le bruit qui se rapprochait. Le camion allait probablement quitter le parking d'un instant à l'autre… Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre.

Tony prit une longue inspiration, recula de deux-trois pas pour prendre son élan, se redressa d'un mouvement brusque et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers la rambarde de béton. Derrière lui, un nouveau tir fusa et frôla son épaule, il n'y fit pas attention, occupé à poser sa main sur la rambarde avant de faire basculer ses jambes de l'autre côté dans un mouvement rapide, pour se laisser tomber de plusieurs mètres.

Il aurait voulu un atterrissage sur le toit du camion digne des plus grands, mais n'était pas John McClane qui voulait… Il retomba lourdement sur le côté dans un impact qui lui coupa le souffle tandis que le choc lui causait une douleur des plus agréables à son épaule alors que son arcade sourcilière faisait connaissance avec le toit du camion, fait qui lui vaudrait plusieurs points de suture.

Le camion accéléra, il tenta de s'agripper à quelque chose, mais rien ne lui tomba sous la main. L'accélération de l'engin lui valut d'être projeté vers l'arrière, il glissa sur le toit sans rien pouvoir faire avant de retrouver le vide pour un nouveau saut de deux mètres qui lui valut de retrouver la terre ferme. Il se releva enfin avec difficulté, l'épaule douloureuse, la cheville probablement brisée suite à sa seconde chute, de multiples contusions au visage et sur le reste du corps… mais vivant.

Pour le moment.

Un coup d'œil en haut lui apprit que ses agresseurs s'étaient accoudés à la balustrade et lui jetaient des regards assassins, il se précipita sous le couvert du parking en claudiquant pour éviter les nouveaux tirs qui fusaient, tout en priant pour que des renforts alertés par le bruit des coups de feu arrivent au plus vite… Car il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le petit bijou qu'on obtient quand on laisse la possibilité à PBG de faire du TBC.<strong>

**Et on évite la crise d'AIPM s'il vous plait !**


	9. WJ : Une histoire de génétique

**Salut le monde !**

**Voici la suite de cette fic. Vous me pardonnerez l'absence de réponses à vos coms (Merci pour ça!), mais j'ai autre chose en tête.**

**Pour la longueur, plaignez-vous à WJ ! **

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : Washington-Jones (et une phrase par PBG ^_^)<p>

Prochain chapitre par : Gwenetsi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 - Une histoire de génétique<strong>

.

Pourquoi la poisse était-elle dans les gènes des individus séduisants, charismatiques et carrément adorables ? Voilà le sujet qu'Abigail Sciuto envisageait d'étudier pour sa prochaine thèse.

Après tout, elle avait un véritable sujet sur son lieu de travail, monsieur Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. Plus poissard que celui-ci, elle n'avait jamais vu. Même Luka ne pouvait rivaliser. Comme réponse à sa question, elle hésitait entre "c'est plus équitable pour les gens fadouilles et sans qualités" et "Il faut détacher l'individu DiNozzo du commun des mortels". Sachant que les deux réponses, en réalité, se complétaient : Tony étant bien plus séduisant, charismatique et adorable que le commun des êtres vivants. Et voilà pourquoi elle tournait en rond dans son labo en se triturant le bout des doigts : elle se disait qu'avec sa poisse légendaire, Tony devait être dans un guêpier sans fin.

Après tout, il y avait DEUX DiNozzo à Washington. Et la loi de l'Univers le disait bien : deux DiNozzo au même endroit, ça fait toujours un DiNozzo de trop...

* * *

><p>- Tony ? Tonyyyyyy ?<p>

L'agent David appelait son collègue alors qu'elle inspectait le parking qui, hormis une fréquentation massive de... voitures, se trouvait être particulièrement vide.

- Tony, ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle inspectait pour la troisième fois le niveau -4.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Espérant que Gibbs aurait plus de succès qu'elle, elle composa le numéro de téléphone de McGee. Il aurait peut-être des informations, lui.

* * *

><p>- DiNozzo... bon sang, mais comment as-tu pu atteindre l'âge adulte alors que tu n'as absolument aucun instinct de préservation ?<p>

Gibbs inspectait lui aussi le parking, à l'étage supérieur. Il commençait à se demander si Tony ne s'était pas fait capturer, finalement. Il n'y avait rien : aucune piste, aucune trace de sang, aucun signe de son agent. Et, au fond de lui, il savait bien qui était à l'origine du problème. Un homme dont il aurait bien botté le derrière pour n'avoir pas su prendre soin du plus beau cadeau que la vie lui ait jamais donné, un homme qui n'avait pas eu la décence de venir voir son fils quand celui-ci avait eu la peste (la peste...

Sérieusement, quel père indigne ne va pas voir son fils alors qu'il est mourant ?), il avait fait vérifier par un technicien du MTAC, Tony avait bien téléphoné à son père lorsqu'il était malade. Il n'avait certes pas eu accès à la conversation téléphonique, mais il connaissait assez son agent pour savoir qu'il avait dû en parler à son géniteur, même si ce n'était que pour dire "oh tu sais Papa, tu peux mépriser mon boulot, mais il est super ! J'ai même réussi à choper la peste ! Comme quoi, tu vois, on s'ennuie bien moins que dans un bureau d'avocat véreux..."

Connaissant Senior, pas la meilleure manière d'aborder la question. Connaissant Tony : la SEULE manière d'aborder la question. Mais il connaissait assez son agent pour savoir que, même s'ils étaient provocateurs et maladroits, ses appels au secours n'en étaient pas moins réels. Et le rôle d'un père, c'est de passer outre la maladresse ou la colère de son enfant, pour l'aider. Quand Tony devenait houleux, mesquin et blessant, c'était, en général, parce qu'il se sentait mal, lui.

L'agent spécial regretta une fois de plus de ne pas être le père biologique de son agent senior. Il lui aurait appris à passer outre ce sentiment d'angoisse, pour qu'il ne se sente pas constamment en interrogatoire face à une simple discussion père-fils. Voilà pourquoi, même si son agent était adulte, il s'efforçait de tout reprendre par les bases, ce qui faisait que, pour lui, Tony devait avoir à peine dans les onze ans. Ce qui était terriblement jeune pour se faire capturer par une bande de malfrats. Ce qui signifiait que, en comptant juste, Tony avait eu la peste à quatre ans. Que le jeune agent était étonnamment précoce pour son jeune âge, et qu'il se devait, quand l'occasion viendrait, de dire ses quatre vérités à Anthony D. DiNozzo Sr. Mais avant cela, il avait une organisation de salopards à démanteler à coups de fusil. Car personne, Personne ne faisait

de mal à son fils. PERSONNE.

* * *

><p>Il aurait vraiment dû insister pour que Junior soit chef d'entreprise, ça lui aurait évité de courir dans un parking souterrain, puant et sombre à sept heures du matin.<p>

Mais, maintenant qu'il courrait dans ledit parking, il se disait que, au fond, Junior n'aurait pas été heureux en chef d'entreprise. Déjà petit, Junior détestait rester assis à un bureau. Junior avait toujours été particulier. Petit, il trouvait son bureau ennuyeux et préférait cuisiner avec Maria, la bonne... Les enfants sont d'une étrangeté. Mais il avait toujours aimé Junior. Même s'il avait rarement compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fils.

Quand Junior avait eu la peste, il lui avait dit au téléphone "Tu ne me demandes jamais comment ça va ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais bien ? Et si j'avais la peste, hein ? Et si j'avais la peste ? Tu me dirais Junior, est-ce que ça va ? Et je te répondrai, non Papa, j'ai la peste.". Sur le coup, il n'avait pas relevé l'information, perdu dans le raisonnement sans logique de son fils. Il avait cru à de la rhétorique Junioresque. Mais il avait appris plus tard par l'agent Gibbs que Junior avait réellement eu la peste. Un véritable choc. Et maintenant, il cherchait désespérément son fils, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas hérité de la malchance légendaire de sa mère lié à la sienne. Les DiNozzo n'avaient jamais été chanceux. Et sa femme n'avait que décuplé son coefficient poisse en prenant le nom de "DiNozzo". Priant pour ne pas perdre son fils, il se promit de venir vivre à Washington, au moins douze mois dans l'année, histoire de garder Junior en sécurité.

* * *

><p><strong>Malgré la longueur, il est bien, hein !<strong>


	10. Gwen : Promettez le moi

**« Enfin ! », je parie que c'est ce que vous pensez à propos de cette suite et vous avez raison. **

**Mille merci pour vos coms !**

**Lady A : **Micro review pour micro chapitre, hein !

**Haerys : **En parlant de TBC...

**Dil' : **Tu vas en avoir.

**lili : **C'est cool d'être sur un nuage, pas vrai ?

**Ayahne : **Mais on va y arriver, tu vas voir !

**PBG : ***tend un mouchoir Tibbs*

**cdidounne : **Poisse ? Quelle poisse ?

**moudounou : **Bienvenue !

**Pour ce chapitre je tiens à préciser trois choses : j'adore Senior, les happyend et le TBC.**

**En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : Gwenetsi<p>

Prochain chapitre par : Washington-Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 - Promettez-le-moi<strong>

.

Bonne nouvelle, sa cheville n'était pas cassée. Elle était seulement foulée. D'accord, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il allait fêter en grande pompe comme si Gibbs venait d'accepter de l'accompagner au cinéma pour un un marathon audiovisuel de tous les James Bond existant ou Ziva ayant enfin accepté de conduire comme quelqu'un qui ne veut pas mourir dans les dix secondes à venir mais, s'il mettait en perspective sa cheville et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était une excellente nouvelle !

Bien sûr, il serait quitte pour un passage à l'hôpital dès qu'il serait sorti d'affaire. Et croyez bien que, cette fois, il allait demander une carte d'abonnement pour avoir des réductions de frais médicaux la prochaine fois qu'il y passerait, le droit à une infirmière attitrée et une véritable cafetière avec du vrai café et pas ce liquide informe que donnait le distributeur. Il faudrait qu'il précise à leur en demander deux en fait. Il lui en faudrait une pour le déca. Parce que son café était un mélange de normal et déca. C'était un truc qu'il tenait de son père. Avaler la mixture de Gibbs était hors de ses capacités. Il voulait bien s'obliger à en avaler en cas de forces majeures, mais il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Il voulait vivre longtemps et le café du patron n'entrait pas dans la case « vivre » mais « survivre ». Il devrait demander des places de parking réservées aussi, ça serait pas mal maintenant qu'il y pensait.

- Sors de ton trou, DiNozzo ! cria une voix.

Il jeta un œil depuis le pilier de béton derrière lequel il s'était retranché. Monsieur j'ai-décidé-de-faire-du-tir-au-poulet-aujourd'hui était à quelques mètres de lui. Il le cherchait. Il avait toujours son flingue à la main et, contrairement à lui, plus d'une balle dans son chargeur.

* * *

><p>S'ils s'en sortaient tous vivants, il ouvrait la bouteille familiale, il se le jurait ! Tant pis s'il n'avait pas remis son banquier dans de bonnes dispositions à son sujet, il préférait largement un compte aux chiffres négatifs plutôt qu'un fils six pieds sous terre.<p>

Dès qu'il aurait mis la main sur Junior, il quitterait cet endroit pour le mettre à l'abri. Ensuite, il reviendrait faire sa fête à cet abruti de Connolly. Il n'était pas expert en la matière mais il savait parfaitement que Gibbs l'aiderait sur ce point. Il y prendrait sans doute même du plaisir, ce qui avait quelque chose de dérangeant, mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Il avançait le Sig pointé vers le sol. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une arme. C'était comme le vélo cependant, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Enlever la sécurité, viser, tirer, il n'avait que ça à faire en cas de besoin. Et justement, c'était le cas. Ce sale gamin pointait _son_ garçon avec son joujou métallique prêt à lui tirer dessus.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions que l'affronter, il l'avait compris. Il avait donc quitté l'abri du poteau pour faire face à celui qui voulait sa peau. Armes levées, ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. La situation faisait très duel de western, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas sous un soleil de plomb devant le saloon et que le méchant risquait de gagner à la fin.<p>

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, Connolly, lui certifia-t-il cependant.

- C'est ce que tu penses, DiNozzo ?

- Même si tu me descends, ils te descendront ensuite.

- Qui ? Tes petits copains fed ?

- Non, coupa une voix, moi.

Tony retint une phrase bien sentie dès qu'il vit apparaître son père. Il ne savait ce qui était le plus stupide de sa part, l'avoir imité ou pointer Connolly du flingue dans sa main dont il doutait qu'il sache se servir.

- Vous voilà ! se réjouit l'autre.

- C'est fini, Damon.

- Vraiment ?

Il éclata d'un rire approchant la démence.

- Rend-toi ! ordonna Senior.

- Ça ne va pas être possible.

- Pourquoi, rétorqua l'agent, parce que tu préfères te tirer une balle maintenant ? Oh pardon, tu voudrais plutôt avoir une corde pour faire comme ton cher papa !

- Tais-toi !

- Junior ! reprocha son père.

L'homme était prêt à péter les plombs. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de cette manière. Il fallait qu'il arrête, au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gibbs et Ziva.

Il vit Connolly se calmer avec inquiétude.

- Le père et le fils, railla celui-ci, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Par qui je commence ?

* * *

><p>Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Ils avaient des ennuis. Son instinct le lui disait et il ne l'avait jamais trompé sur une chose de cette importance.<p>

Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur les escaliers comme s'il voulait l'arracher de ses gonds. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches, manquant à plusieurs reprises de les dévaler autrement que sur ses pieds. Il ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant. En quelques secondes, il eut rejoint l'étage qui l'intéressait. Celui d'où McGee l'avait appelé. Celui où il avait vu des traces de sang sur le sol à son arrivée. Celui où étaient aussi les sbires de Connolly.

* * *

><p>Ziva gravit les marches aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Plus qu'un étage et elle aurait atteint le niveau où <em>ils<em> se trouvaient. Tim l'avait prévenu. Tony était sans doute blessé et il se trouvait là. Les autres devaient donc y être aussi.

La porte était entrouverte lorsqu'elle l'atteint. Elle s'engouffra dans l'entrebâillement pour aussitôt lever son arme et retenir un juron face à la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas avancer, pas tant que les gorilles auraient leurs armes braquées sur Gibbs et elle.

* * *

><p>- Mon fils n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Damon, reprit Senior. Laisse-le partir. C'est entre nous que cela se joue, seulement entre nous.<p>

Il avait fait quelques pas tout en baissant le canon de son arme.

- Posez vos armes et je le laisse partir.

- Promettez-moi que vous ne lui ferez rien.

Ils se tenaient à deux mètres l'un de l'autre maintenant, yeux dans les yeux.

- Papa, non ! s'écria l'agent. Ne fais pas ça !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Junior !

Il marqua un temps, reprit à l'adresse du fou.

- Promettez-le-moi.

Damon jeta un œil au plus jeune des DiNozzo sur lequel était braqué son flingue. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le plus âgé.

- Je vous le promets, assura-t-il.

Les mots sonnaient vrais. Senior acquiesça pour le remercier, sous le regard effaré de son fils.

- Papa, non !

- Pose ton arme, Junior.

- Non !

- Tout de suite !

C'était son père qui lui demandait, il devait le faire. Même s'il n'était pas toujours doué pour ce rôle, il restait celui qui détenait l'autorité. Il pouvait refuser de lui obéir, mais... son père lui avait demandé quelque chose, il abaissa son arme. Doucement, il s'accroupit, s'aidant du pilier à cause de la douleur. Il posa le Sig sur le béton et l'envoya à son agresseur d'un geste. L'homme la réceptionna du pied. Il eut un sourire, puis braqua son père et, sans autre forme de procès, tira. Un peu plus loin, l'enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

><p>Timothy ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était partagé. D'un côté, il voyait Gibbs et Ziva aux prises avec les hommes de main de Connolly. Aucun n'avait encore fait feu, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. De l'autre, Tony et son père entouraient le patron des gorilles. Il n'eut pas le temps de décider qui il devait aider, ses amis choisirent pour lui.<p>

Il entendit son meilleur ami crier en même temps qu'un tir faisait s'effondrer son père. En réponse, les hommes de Connolly ouvrirent le feu. Une bataille acharnée à l'aide de billes de métal s'engagea entre eux et les deux agents du NCIS. Tim se mit à courir arme levée vers les DiNozzo.

Damon ne l'avait pas vu. Il l'entendit dire « Nous sommes quitte maintenant. » avant de s'éloigner d'un bon pas à son opposé. Péniblement, Tony rejoignit son père pour apposer ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il entrevit sa chemise imbibée de sang avant de focaliser son attention sur le tireur.

- Connolly, arrêtez-vous ou je tire !

* * *

><p>Il y avait trop de sang, beaucoup trop. Il avait beau appuyer de toutes ses forces sur la blessure, il voyait la tâche écarlate s'élargir. La respiration de son père était sifflante. Il avait les yeux fermés. La balle l'avait atteint légèrement plus haut que le cœur.<p>

La voix de Tim lui parvint à travers un épais brouillard. Hormis le corps et liquide chaud sous ses mains, rien n'avait d'importance.

- Reste avec moi, Papa, implora-t-il.

Il sentait la vie s'échapper sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

- Je ne retournerai pas en prison, déclara Damon quelques mètres plus loin.

Tim et lui se braquaient de leurs armes.

- Rendez-vous ! intima l'agent.

Tony peinait à les entendre avec le bruit de la fusillade une centaine de mètres derrière eux.

- Jamais !

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas, assura Tim.

- Alors vous non plus.

Tony comprit qu'ils allaient tirer. Comme pour lui il y a quelques minutes, il y avait duel. Il était cependant hors de question que ce salopard gagne. Son père mourrait s'il n'avait pas de soin et il avait besoin du bleu pour appeler les secours. En outre, il refusait de voir une autre personne de sa famille au sol aujourd'hui.

Une main compressant la blessure, il attrapa le flingue de l'autre. Connolly n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'effondra.

* * *

><p>Le silence revint dans le parking. D'un côté, deux agents du NCIS passaient les menottes à ceux qui les avaient mis en joue. De l'autre, deux agents tentaient de sauver un homme.<p>

- Reste avec moi, répéta Tony. Je t'en prie, Papa !

Il entendait Tim parler aux secours dans son téléphone. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'ils arrivent trop tard.

- Reste !

Il vit son père entrouvrir les paupières. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Ça va aller, assura-t-il. Les secours sont en route. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Il ne savait qui il cherchait à rassurer en disant cela, son père ou lui.

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux un instant.

- Junior, souffla-t-il ensuite.

- Ça va aller, répéta son fils. Tu verras, bientôt, on y pensera même plus.

- Je...

- Chut, garde tes forces.

Il crut qu'il allait l'écouter, lui obéir. Mais c'était mal le connaître.

- Je... t'aime, dit-il dans un soupir.

Il vit ses yeux se fermer avec horreur, sa tête tourner sur le côté.

- Papa, non ! s'écria-t-il. Reste avec moi ! Reviens !

Il ne réagit pas. Sous ses doigts, son cœur avait cessé de battre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hem... Et sinon, ce chapitre ?<strong>


	11. WJ : Anthony

**Oui, la suite aura éta rapide, pour la longueur par contre... Que voulez-vous, c'est du WJ !**

**Je ne répondrais pas à tout le monde aujourd'hui, sinon les réponses seront plus longues que le chapitre et ça le ferait moyen, mais merci à tous !**

**Une petite explication avant de vous laisser lire : le TBC implique aussi Senior, à deux niveaux : c'est Junior qui souffre d'un papa blessé et ils portent le même nom, donc... les commandements s'appliquent à lui aussi. **

**Com de WJ sur ce chapitre : "vu que je ne peux pas tuer Senior... voilà !" Il résume tout !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : Washington-Jones<p>

Prochain chapitre par : PinkBlueGreen

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 - Anthony<strong>

.

- Voilà un hôtel que j'aime déjà !

Anthony DiNozzo était debout dans le hall d'entrée d'un véritable palace. Maui. Le paradis.

Le luxe, la richesse, la tranquillité. Voilà qui changerait Junior de son travail. Quelle idée de prendre un travail comme celui-là : fatiguant, dangereux et tellement peu divertissant.

- Anthony ! Anthonyyy !

Il regarda avec stupeur sa femme lui sauter dans les bras.

- Alicia ! Alicia, mais que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un peu de compagnie.

- Mais j'ai déjà de la compagnie. N'est-ce pas chérie ?

Derrière le porteur qui traversait le hall chargé de seulement un dixième de leurs bagages arrivait sa dernière conquête : Ziva David. Elle portait une robe très échancrée et un dos nu qui descendait bien plus bas que la raison ne le permettait.

- Mais Anthony, je suis la mère de ton fils. J'ai le devoir de te parler au sujet du petit. Il a la varicelle et...

Mais déjà, Ziva le dévorait des yeux. Anthony DiNozzo Senior décida donc de s'abstenir de répondre à Alicia, qui tenait désormais par la main un Junior de cinq ans, vêtu en agent fédéral, un sourire extatique rivé aux lèvres.

- Salut Papa ! On ira à la plage ?

- Oui-oui, tout à l'heure Junior.

Et il monta dans sa suite, suivant l'israélienne.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, qu'il regretta d'avoir abandonné Junior. Mais la sensation de culpabilité passa vite quand Ziva l'embrassa dans le cou. La fougue de la jeunesse...

* * *

><p>Dans le coma. Anthony DiNozzo Senior était dans le coma. Ce qui, constata l'agent Timothy McGee, ne l'empêchait pas de sourire. Tony, en revanche, était parti s'exiler pour verser quelques larmes. Du moins, c'était ce que l'informaticien avait supposé. L'italien n'avait jamais eu les yeux aussi brillants, si ce n'était pour la mort de Kate.<p>

Timothy décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller s'occuper de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il réveilla Abby qui dormait sur une chaise et la chargea de surveiller Senior.


	12. PBG : Un Gibbs a toujours raison

**Entre deux plantages de pc et d'internet, je vous poste le splendide chapitre de PBG qui a accepté de faire une pause dans sa pause hivernale pour la collab. Merci à toi !**

**Et mille merci à vous pour vos commentaires. On ne vous remerciera jamais assez !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre par : PinkBlueGreen<p>

Prochain chapitre par : Gwenetsi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 - Un Gibbs a toujours raison<strong>

.

Le portable appuyé contre son oreille droite, Timothy McGee longeait les couloirs amenant à la sortie, jetant un œil à chacune des intersections et des salles qu'il dépassait en espérant apercevoir un agent très spécial qui s'y serait isolé. Mais rien n'y fit, il arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital sans avoir croisé Tony et sans que celui-ci ne réponde aux dix appels qu'il avait tenté de lui passer.

Il s'arrêta devant les portes vitrées amenant à l'extérieur et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, espérant une dernière fois y voir l'italien, avant de sortir dans l'air glacé de cette nuit d'octobre, pour découvrir que de grosses gouttes de pluie s'étaient mises à tomber, réduisant ainsi le parking de l'hôpital en ce qu'on pourrait parfaitement qualifier de pataugeoire.

Associé à l'air glacé de cette nuit d'automne, le temps était parfaitement assorti à son moral et à celui de l'équipe – particulièrement pour l'un d'entre eux-, en berne. Froid, sec, triste.

Il remonta son col de manteau et fit quelques pas sur le parking, réduisant ainsi à l'état de morceaux de cuir trempé les valeureuses chaussures en cuir italien qu'il avait aux pieds. Il se rendit jusqu'à sa voiture, ouvrit la portière de la Porsche et se glissa à l'intérieur de l'habitacle avec un petit soupir de béatitude, en retrouvant la chaleur que lui procurait le petit espace.

Il ressortit ensuite son portable, composa une nouvelle fois le numéro de l'italien, mit le haut parleur et patienta, laissant les sonneries résonner pendant de longues secondes avant de se résoudre à raccrocher quand le répondeur s'enclencha. Tim se décida finalement à envoyer son portable valser sur le siège passager, alluma la voiture, enclencha la marche arrière, hésita, arrêta la voiture, mit son frein à main et rattrapa son portable, avant de composer un nouveau numéro. Cette fois-ci, son correspondant décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Gibbs.

Il entendait le son de la pluie marteler le sol autour de l'homme, signe qu'il était dehors à l'heure actuelle.

- Patron. Je voulais juste savoir si… Enfin, si… Si vous saviez si…

- Il va bien, McGee. DiNozzo va bien, répondit l'ancien marine.

Gibbs raccrocha, l'informaticien laissa sa tête reposer sur l'appui-tête, soulagé par cette courte phrase.

* * *

><p>Gibbs avança lentement après avoir raccroché avec l'informaticien, son regard fixé sur celui qui se trouvait assis sur le rebord du toit de l'hôpital, les pieds pendant dans le vide, l'un de ses bras resserré par l'écharpe qu'on lui avait fait afin de maintenir en place son épaule luxée et l'autre agrippant la pierre sur laquelle il était assis, sa cheville foulée voletant dans le vide malgré le bandage qu'on lui avait réalisé.<p>

Il avança lentement jusqu'à lui, l'italien braqua légèrement son visage de biais, de façon à laisser voir son profil, son front marqué d'un pli soucieux, ses yeux perdus dans de sombres pensées. Gibbs remarqua le visage trempé par la pluie de son agent, son teint blafard, ses dents qui allaient bientôt finir par s'entrechoquer.

Il remarqua également, et surtout, toute la peine qui se lisait dans son visage. Peine qu'il détestait y lire.

- La vue serait plus jolie sans la pluie, remarqua l'italien d'un murmure alors que l'ancien marine s'installait à son côté, après avoir jeté un regard au sol qui se profilait bien des étages plus bas.

- Depuis quand tu admires la vue depuis les toits des immeubles, DiNozzo ?

L'italien haussa les épaules, s'attirant une grimace de douleur en rappel à sa blessure.

- Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis six ans. Ça me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis je me suis dit que l'un pourrait peut-être annihiler l'autre. Si mon père se réveille, je pourrais enfin à nouveau aimer les toits. C'est stupide, hein ? Je sais que c'est stupide.

- Ce n'est pas stupide.

Au dessus d'eux, le ciel gronda, ils laissèrent passer un silence le temps que le tonnerre cesse.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'attraper la mort, Tony ?

- Les DiNozzo n'attrapent par la mort, Patron. Ils ont des blessures, ils tombent dans le coma, ils ont même parfois la peste. Mais ils n'attrapent par la mort.

Son supérieur leva les mains devant lui, affichant son accord avec une moue significative.

- Je ne vais pas te contrarier.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me contrarie. Lui non plus.

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain.

L'agent senior marqua une pause, déglutissant légèrement alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui, à l'endroit même où un éclair venait d'éclairer le ciel auparavant d'un noir incandescent.

- J'aimerais te croire.

- Fais-le.

- Je vais essayer.

- Fais-le, DiNozzo, répéta l'ancien marine avec force.

- D'accord.

L'italien lâcha un petit sourire vers son supérieur, remarquant le regard confiant que celui-ci lui lançait. Un regard qui lui fit relever le menton et dissipa davantage ses pensées noires que des milliers de mots auraient pu le faire. Peu de paroles, tellement de choses transmises par un simple éclat de prunelle, un plissement de paupière, un coup d'œil un peu trop appuyé… Ainsi se définissait Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre d'hôpital, Abby Sciuto remarqua les vêtements trempés des deux hommes, mais aussi leur regard empli de confiance à tous les deux, ainsi que l'air beaucoup plus serein du plus jeune. Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire, le premier de la journée, avant de tendre ses deux bras vers l'italien, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle était disponible pour sa dose de réconfort supplémentaire. Il se glissa vers elle, elle l'enlaça tendrement, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il était en train de tremper ses vêtements par la même occasion.<p>

Quand quelques secondes plus tard il la quitta avec un sourire reconnaissant, elle passa dans la petite salle de bain contigüe à la chambre, avant d'y revenir chargée de deux énormes serviettes de toilette qu'elle tendit aux deux hommes. Ils les attrapèrent avec un vague hochement de tête reconnaissant. Elle retourna s'asseoir, remarquant avec une certaine évidence combien l'italien évitait de regarder le lit où était allongé son père.

- Où sont Ziva et McGee ? questionna l'agent en passant la serviette dans sa chevelure avec sa main valide.

- Ils sont partis dormir un peu, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Et puis, les visites sont limitées, tu sais.

- Je sais. Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi un peu, Abs.

Elle hésita, mais obtempéra devant le regard que lui lança l'italien, lisant ainsi combien il souhaitait se retrouver quelques instants seul avec son père.

- Je vais y aller. Je vais aller faire une razzia de Caf-Pow et aller dormir. Enfin, non, je vais peut-être juste aller dormir, puisque si je fais une razzia de Caf-Pow, je ne dormirais, pas et je..

- Bonne nuit, Abs.

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé devant son babillement habituel, avant de serrer légèrement une nouvelle fois l'agent senior dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, Tony.

Elle s'échappa de la pièce, laissant ainsi les deux hommes seuls avec le père du plus jeune. Gibbs s'éclipsa également doucement vers la sortie, faisant ainsi comprendre à son agent qu'il allait le laisser seul avec son père. Le plus jeune l'interpella cependant avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte :

- Je vais le faire, Patron. Je vais te croire. Car c'est bien connu, un Gibbs a toujours raison, n'est ce pas ?

- Autant qu'un DiNozzo, Tony, souffla l'ancien marine en refermant la porte derrière lui avec un léger sourire

L'italien resta un instant pensif devant cette phrase, avant de laisser un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres, pendant qu'il faisait le tour du lit pour s'installer dans le fauteuil visiteur, attrapant l'une des couvertures qui se trouvait sur la petite table pour s'en recouvrir. Un léger murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux, fatigué par cette longue journée et son flot d'émotions :

- A demain, Papa.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est pas beau un chapitre pareil ?<strong>


	13. Gwen : Pour un fils

**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, **

**je souhaite tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos commentaires : merci !**

**Lady A :** Comme toujours !

**coco :** Correction : un Gibbs a presque toujours raison. Hé oui, n'oublie pas la règle n°51.

**Ayahne :** J'aime quand nous sommes du même avis.

**Lili : **Je te renvoie à la réponse faite à coco pour le « Gibbs a toujours raison ». Je te confirme que ça va aller pour papa DiNozzo. On est sympa avec lui.

**Haerys :** J'imagine bien Abby avec une pancarte "free hugs" !

**Dil :** Tout d'accord avec toi !

**Maintenant, c'est avec une certaine émotion que je vous annonce que cette histoire se termine avec ce chapitre.**

***essuie une larme***

**Plusieurs semaines de collaboration s'achèvent.**

***se retient avec difficulté d'éclater en sanglots***

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que sa fin vous satisfera. **

**WJ, **je ne pouvais pas rester sur ton dernier chapitre comme ça. J'espère que la tournure du rêve ne te décevra pas. Tu n'es pas la nominée, tu ne peux pas partir ! On t'aime trop pour te laisser t'en aller, comme on aime tes mini chapitres !

**PBG, **après tant de Tibbs et de TBC merveilleusement orchestré, il était difficile de prendre la suite. J'espère avoir réussi. Tu noteras que c'est une des rares fois où on fait une fic courte ! C'est ça le pouvoir de la collab, je crois, de Noël aussi sans doute.

**Merci à vous deux pour cette belle aventure ! Je vous adore ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous conviendra.**

**Pour la dernière fois : bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 - Pour un fils<strong>

.

Elle était magnifique. Seulement enveloppée dans les draps, les cheveux détachés, elle fixait l'extérieur d'un air absent.

- Ziva ? appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna le regard douloureux, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle était près de lui, mais suffisamment éloignée pour qu'il ne puisse pas toucher son visage.

- Il t'attend, reprit-elle.

- Qui ?

- Ton fils.

- Ziva...

- Je ne suis pas Ziva, tu le sais.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. L'autre tenait toujours solidement le drap enroulé autour de son corps.

- Je suis partie, Anthony, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Tu es bien là !

- Rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Tu n'es pas ici, tu es dans le coma à l'hôpital, veillé par ton fils et je ne suis pas Ziva.

Il chercha sur son visage la trace d'un mensonge, mais n'en trouva pas.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Regarde-moi, dit-elle.

Il la détailla.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu vois ? demanda-t-elle.

- Une très belle femme avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle eut un rire.

- Charmeur !

Il sourit, satisfait de son effet.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu vois vraiment, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Je te vois, toi.

- Qui ?

- Ziva David.

- Regarde mieux.

Il se noya dans ses yeux. Les iris chocolat de ses yeux brillèrent, s'éclaircirent un instant.

- Qu'est-ce-que...

- Regarde encore.

Il se concentra. Les traits de l'israélienne s'évanouirent peu à peu pour laisser la place à ceux d'une autre femme.

- Alicia !

Elle posa une main sur son visage.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il.

- Parce que je suis morte et que même en rêve une telle chose ne pouvait se produire.

- Mais je t'ai vu, avec Junior !

- Un simple souvenir.

Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Il ne se passera jamais rien avec Ziva, tu le sais bien.

- Junior, murmura-t-il en comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Oui.

Elle se redressa.

- Il a besoin de toi. Il faut que tu y retournes.

- Non !

- Anthony...

- Je ne veux pas te laisser.

- Il le faut.

- Ali, je t'en prie.

- Ta place n'est pas ici.

- Tu me manques tellement.

- Je suis toujours avec toi.

- S'il te plait.

- Je t'aime.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se mettre debout.

- Va maintenant.

Il tendit une main vers elle. Elle se recula.

- Ni Gibbs ni les autres ne pourront te remplacer. Il a besoin de toi.

Son bras retomba sur le lit.

- Je ne sais pas m'occuper de lui. Je fais toujours les choses de travers.

- Tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mais...

- Il l'aidera.

- Qui ?

- Gibbs. Il t'apprendra ce qu'il faut faire, ce qu'il faut savoir. Je sais qu'avec vous deux, il est entre de bonnes mains.

- Et si...

- Tout ira bien, tu verras.

- C'est si dur sans toi.

- Je veille sur vous.

- Je t'aime, Alicia.

- Va.

* * *

><p>Gibbs entra dans la chambre un café à la main. Il trouva son agent endormi sur le fauteuil près du lit. La couverture était en partie tombée sur le sol. Il s'approcha en silence et la replaça correctement sans que le jeune homme se réveille. Il tenait dans une de ses mains celle de son père, comme une assurance qu'il ne se passerait rien sans qu'il le sache. Il sourit devant ce tableau. Le voir comme ça était rare.<p>

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les écartant de son front. Faire ça était pour lui naturel. Il se rappelait agir de la même manière avec Kelly, comme cela lui était arrivé avec Abby. À chaque fois, il faisait le même geste. Il tendait son bras vers le haut de leur tête et, d'un doigt, écartait la mèche de cheveux tombant devant leurs yeux ou la dégageait simplement de leur front. C'était une habitude que prenait tout parent avec son enfant et Tony était son enfant.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le vieil homme reposant sur le lit. Tous deux étaient diamétralement opposés et en même temps identiques. Ils étaient père. Chacun d'eux avait eu un enfant, la différence était que lui l'avait perdu. Mais il en avait retrouvé, adopté. Ça avait commencé avec Abby pour se terminer avec Ziva.

Parce qu'il avait adopté Tony. Dès sa rencontre avec lui, il l'avait pris sous son aile. Il n'était pas très expansif, mais il savait que le jeune homme s'en était rendu compte. Et puis l'affection qu'il avait pour lui s'était mué en amour, un amour filial.

La relation entre les deux DiNozzo n'était pas la meilleure qui soit. Ils ne savaient pas communiqués. Il ne leur reprochait rien. Jackson et lui n'étaient pas en très bon terme jusqu'à très récemment et leur relation ne valait guère mieux que la leur. C'était sans doute pour ça que le flic de Baltimore et lui s'étaient si bien entendu dès le début. Ils se ressemblaient.

Au fil des années, ils étaient devenus proches. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis, ils étaient plus que ça. Ils étaient comme un père et un fils. Alors, voir revenir Senior dans la vie de son agent avait été difficile. Il était jaloux de l'homme qui détenait un droit qu'il n'aurait jamais, celui de dire « C'est mon fils. ».

Le blessé s'agita légèrement. Il posa aussitôt son café sur la tablette pour s'approcher de lui. Il vit Senior ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Il chercha du regard à savoir où il se trouvait, rencontra le sien. Instinctivement, il serra les poings. La main de son fils dans la sienne lui fit fermer les yeux et soupirer de soulagement. Il jeta un œil à son garçon endormi, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Puis, il reporta son attention sur l'ancien marine.

- Vous...

Sa voix était rauque. Jethro attrapa un gobelet d'eau à côté de son café et l'aida à boire.

- Merci, souffla Senior.

Il regarda de nouveau son fils.

- Il va bien, assura Gibbs.

- Je sais, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il laissa filer quelques secondes.

- Merci, reprit-il.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là pour lui.

Gibbs détourna les yeux vers son agent que leur conversation à voix basse ne réveillait pas. Il était épuisé et avait donc besoin de récupérer.

- Vous avez toujours été là, poursuivit Senior. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça. J'espère que cela ne changera pas.

- Vous...

- Il a autant besoin de vous que de moi. Je suis bien loin d'être le père parfait. Ce que je ne peux pas lui offrir, vous le pouvez. Nous nous complétons.

Jethro le regarda étonné.

- C'est mon fils, continua le malade, je suis son père. Vous aussi avez cette relation avec lui. Je ne dis pas que cela m'a ravi au début, mais...

Il eut un léger haussement d'épaule.

- Je veux le meilleur pour Junior. Si cela passe par vous, je l'accepte.

Le jeune homme remua sur sa chaise. L'agent le détailla, pensif.

- Gibbs ? appela son compagnon.

- Kelly, Abby, Ziva, énuméra-t-il, que des filles. Tony...

- Est un garçon, je vous le confirme.

- Je ne sais pas comment on fait, avoua-t-il.

- Avec un fils ? Vous plaisantez ! Ça fait presque dix ans que vous vous occupez de lui !

Il avait haussé le ton. Son fils s'agita. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

- Arrêtez de réfléchir, intima Senior.

Gibbs sourit sous le ton de sa voix.

- Deux pères ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça a plutôt bien marché jusqu'à présent.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors ?

- C'est d'accord.

Ils se sourirent.

- P'pa ? appela Tony.

Absolument pas réveillé, il peinait à faire surface.

- Bonjour Junior.

- Gibbs ?

- Bien dormi, DiNozzo ?

L'intéressé se redressa. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il à l'adresse de son père.

- Je suis en pleine forme !

- Qu'a dit le médecin ?

Il détourna la tête, ennuyé.

- Papa ? Gibbs ?

- Je vais le chercher, décida Jethro en se levant, et je vous rapporte un café.

- Tu peux ramener des croissants ?

- Junior !

- S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il devant les sourcils froncés des deux hommes.

Jethro fit signe que c'était d'accord. Il croisa le regard de Senior. Tony observa l'échange silencieux surpris.

- Papa ? dit-il dès que Gibbs eut disparu.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé pendant que je dormais ?

Le vieil homme regarda son fils avec un sourire.

- Mais rien du tout.

L'agent n'était pas convaincu. Le sourire de son père s'agrandit.

- Dis-moi Junior, comment va Ziva ?

- Ziva ? Tu ne me demandes pas pour les autres ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- Papa, qu'est-ce-que tu me caches ?

Le vieil escroc qu'il était ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux et braqua son regard sur la porte où un médecin venait d'apparaître.

- Docteur, quand puis-je partir ?

Tony eut une moue désabusée et se recala dans le fauteuil. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne saurait pas de sitôt ce qu'il avait raté pendant son sommeil. En même temps, voulait-il vraiment le savoir ?

Il reporta son attention sur son père en grande conversation avec le médecin, repensa à l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Gibbs, sourit. Il avait ces deux là dans sa vie alors, le reste, il s'en fichait.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Une 'tite review pour finir en beauté cette aventure ?<strong>


End file.
